We Are One (AU)
by Katrina Underwood
Summary: – Quiero decir que jamás sé cómo se siente… Sus ojos no son un espejo de su alma, casi nunca puedo descifrarlo. Es demasiado... frustrante – La voz se me quiebra al final. Noto más apretado el nudo en mi garganta y siento las amargas lágrimas quemar detrás de mis ojos. La debilidad me vence. No las obligo a detenerse y estas empiezan a surcar silenciosas a través de mis mejillas.


**N**o puedo creer que todavía siga pensando en eso. He estado dándole vueltas a la situación casi desde el amanecer. ¿Cuándo este tema se convirtió en una obsesión que ni siquiera mi mente es capaz de preocuparse por otros asuntos? ¿En qué minuto mi vida perdió su sentido existencial y no disfruto de la diversión característica que me otorga mi Facción? ¿Acaso él piensa lo mismo que yo? ¿Se siente igual de confundido por esto? Tal vez sí, quizás no. Jamás hablamos al respecto; aún me es difícil leer sus sentimientos entre líneas, especialmente acerca de aquel tema…

¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Si no platico de esto con alguien, explotaré! Pero… ¿Con quién? ¿Christina? No. A pesar de que es mi mejor amiga, no estoy de humor para soportar sus bromas, sin incluir sus honestos y, posiblemente, perturbadores comentarios cuando le pregunte acerca de ese tipo de cosas. ¿Tori? Ni hablar. Pese a la gran confianza que siento al charlar con ella, sigue siendo incómodo el simple hecho de plantearle mis dudas respecto a este asunto en particular. ¿Marlene? Demasiado alegre e infantil. ¿Lynn? Demasiado dura y amargada. ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS PUEDE AYUDARME?!

Esperen… ¿y si le pregunto a ella? Sí, es una excelente opción. La mejor, en realidad. Bueno, es aquello o nada. No tengo otra alternativa, de todos modos. Me baño y me visto a toda velocidad, salgo apresurada de mi apartamento y comienza mi frenética búsqueda por todo el Complejo de Intrepidez. Recorro el lugar por completo unas tres veces y no la encuentro en ningún lado: La Fosa, el comedor, el salón de tatuajes, las salas de entrenamiento, la habitación del Paisaje del Miedo, los dormitorios de los antiguos Iniciados de este año, otros cuartos sin importancia ni nombre que ahora no recuerdo con exactitud, los millones de pasillos y túneles oscuros. Nada. ¿Dónde diablos está? Realmente es muy escurridiza.

Con los músculos tensos por mi constante carrera, el cuerpo ardiente por el prolongado esfuerzo físico, la frente y las manos resbaladizas por el inevitable sudor y la respiración agitada por la usual falta de aire a lo largo de todo el trayecto, decido calmarme y descansar un poco si deseo continuar con esta absurda odisea. Deslizo mi espalda por una pared rocosa de un oscuro y solitario pasillo hasta sentarme completamente en el frío suelo, sintiendo mi entrecortado jadeo normalizarse y mis pulmones regresar a su ritmo habitual. Estiro mis piernas, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. – _**Piensa**_ – Obligo a mi mente a tratar de comprender la situación actual –. _**¿Dónde estarías tú si fueses ella?**_

Los engranajes dentro de mi cerebro empiezan a moverse, escudriñando la respuesta exacta ante aquella complicada pregunta en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. De pronto, una remota idea se ilumina en mi mente. ¡Hay un lugar que he pasado por alto! ¡¿Cómo no lo revisé antes?! La posibilidad de no hallarla allí es tan mínima que haber estado persiguiendo su rastro por todo el Complejo de Intrepidez se convierte en algo verdaderamente estúpido. Abro los ojos agotada, me levanto adolorida y retomo mi camino, avanzando con extrema lentitud. Aún mi cuerpo está resentido debido a toda la energía malgastada, mis articulaciones pesan y se sienten acalambradas. Debo ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que cometa una locura similar a esta.

Finalmente, llego a mi objetivo y ahí la encuentro. Sola, sentada sobre la barandilla en dirección al Abismo mientras balancea sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás en un vaivén sincronizado, sosteniéndose al estrecho trozo de metal plateado con ambas manos, sus fuertes brazos extendidos a la perfección. Sus intensos ojos aqua conservan aquel extraño y penetrante brillo de fascinación, observando fijamente el terrorífico espectáculo que se alza frente a ella. La estruendosa corriente salpica salvajemente la pared y rocía la bronceada piel de sus piernas. La escucho reír y contemplo su largo cabello chocolate mecerse con agresividad debido a las potentes ráfagas de aire, provocadas por las violentas embestidas del agua contra las rocas.

– **¡NUEVE!** – Vocifero, para que sea capaz de escucharme a través del estridente sonido del Abismo –. **¡BAJÁTE DE ALLÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE O ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!** – Le advierto en un nuevo grito, tan agudo que siento mis cuerdas vocales desgarrarse a través de mi garganta. Es la única manera en la cual puedo llamar su atención: bajo amenazas y alaridos.

Voltea perezosamente su rostro y sonríe con rebeldía. Salta de la barandilla con una agilidad innata y camina tranquilamente hasta estar frente a mí. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, manteniendo aquella sonrisa astuta plasmada en la comisura de sus labios.

– **¿Qué sucede, "Seis"? ¿No se supone que Cuatro es quien siempre me mantiene bajo constante amenaza cada vez que vengo a contemplar El Abismo? ¿Acaso… ahora eres su reemplazo para vigilarme?** – Inquiere con ironía, riendo traviesamente, intentando sacarme una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, no lo consigue.

Ignoro sus preguntas por completo, ya que la sola mención del apodo de Tobias y el mío me provoca desconcierto. La tensión de cada fibra de mi cuerpo es irremediable: mis músculos rígidos y punzantes, como las afiladas rocas dentro del aterrador Abismo cercano a nosotras. De pronto, toda mi confianza se desvanece y una vergüenza involuntaria emerge. Bajo la vista hacia mis zapatillas mientras pateo una pequeña piedra que hallo a mi paso y empiezo a jugar con mi cabello, enredándolo inquietamente entre mis dedos.

– **De hecho, es precisamente de él de quien quiero hablarte…** – Titubeo de manera casi inaudible, mordiendo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo y sintiendo mis mejillas teñirse de un innegable tono carmesí.

Pasan unos silenciosos e incómodos minutos hasta que me atrevo a levantar la mirada. Su rostro es un poema: su expresión indisciplinada y sarcástica cambia a una de preocupación al escuchar mis palabras, concluyendo con una de infinito disgusto luego del tiempo transcurrido. Me frunce el ceño y hace un mohín con la boca, molesta, mirándome directamente a los ojos. En realidad, eso no es un problema. Nuestras estaturas son casi idénticas, solo nos diferenciamos por algunos centímetros. Bueno, eso y su anatomía. A pesar de yo ser un año mayor, sus atributos físicos son envidiables para cualquier chica de Intrepidez. Silueta curvilínea, similar a un reloj de arena. Perfecta a primera vista.

Estoy tan sumida en mis propias reflexiones que no me percato desde cuándo ha estado ejerciendo presión sobre mis hombros, hasta que los oprime con algo más de fuerza, obligándome con sus intensos ojos aqua a prestarle la debida atención. – **¿Qué demonios te hizo el imbécil de Cuatro?** – Exige, dándome a entender que no pretende soltarme hasta obtener una respuesta convincente.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender el significado tras aquella pregunta. Ella intuye que Tobias me lastimó, que me ha herido. Qué errada percepción. Coloco mis manos sobre sus muñecas, rogándole implícitamente que deshaga su agarre. – **Nada malo. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Es acerca de otro tema que necesito charlar contigo, pero está relacionado con él de todas formas** – Contesto con seguridad, desafiando sutilmente su mirada con la mía.

Al parecer, cree en mis palabras, ya que lentamente quita sus manos de mis hombros y las acomoda a ambos lados de su cadera. Su expresión se relaja y una sincera sonrisa perlada se dibuja en sus labios, iluminando su rostro con aquella peculiar y radiante esencia suya. Por eso me agrada tanto su personalidad, porque es tan impredecible que nunca sabes cómo reaccionará. No obstante, sí hay una cosa que sé con certeza: siempre podrás confesarle lo que sea y ella jamás va a juzgarte al respecto. Sin embargo, eso solo ocurre si has aprendido a ganarte su confianza. Yo lo hice y se ha convertido en una de mis grandes amigas aquí, junto a Christina.

– **¡Por supuesto!** – Responde efusiva –. **Conversemos acerca de lo que quieras, no tengo ningún apuro** – En un veloz giro, se sienta en el rocoso suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mientras palpa con su mano derecha un sitio próximo frente a ella para que me una y empecemos la charla.

Pero ni siquiera hago el amago de moverme. Me quedo ahí: estática, con mis brazos reposando a los lados, observándola en absoluto silencio. Millones de pensamientos acerca del tema comienzan a bombardear mi cerebro, explotando frenéticamente sin ser capaz de controlarlos. De repente, ese nerviosismo inconsciente me invade y recobra su fuerza, siendo la sensación de ansiedad todavía más potente que la anterior. Desvío la vista hacia un costado y rasco mi brazo izquierdo con insistencia, sintiendo el roce de las uñas enrojecer cada centímetro de mi pálida piel. Se me seca la garganta y me cuesta tragar mi propia saliva, sin mencionar el evidente tono carmín que nuevamente invade mis mejillas, las cuales arden a causa del pudor.

– **Podemos… podemos…** – Carraspeo un poco para aclararme la voz y dejar de tartamudear. No funciona –. **¿Podemos platicar en un lugar con mayor… privacidad? Es un tema delicado y no me gustaría que todo el mundo se enterara…** – Murmuro con voz ronca, percatándome cómo raspan las palabras a través de mi garganta.

La observo por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora está sentada con las piernas extendidas, la izquierda encima de la derecha, mientras se apoya con los brazos hacia atrás, sosteniendo su algo doblado torso con las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo. Arquea una ceja, incrédula, transmitiéndome una crítica implícita la cual solo me exaspera aún más: _**"Debes estar bromeando".**_ Aunque el impaciente movimiento de mi pie derecho contra la superficie rocosa y el insistente mordisco de mi labio inferior comunican lo contrario. Su actitud cambia de forma repentina. Una sonrisa traviesa se traza en la comisura de sus labios y niega repetidas veces con la cabeza, conteniendo una carcajada, como si esta fuera la situación más hilarante del universo.

– **De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres** – Me contesta, fingiendo desinterés y aguantando inútilmente una risa al morderse el labio inferior con sutileza. Se incorpora con un rápido salto y sacude el polvo y las pequeñas piedras que se han adherido a su ropa –. **Conversemos en mi apartamento, nadie nos va a interrumpir allá** – Agrega, señalando distraídamente con la cabeza un pasillo cercano antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a él.

Asiento en silencio y la sigo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Supongo que desean saber quién es esta indescifrable chica. Bueno, primero, aquí es conocida por tres nombres distintos: Katrina Underwood, para sus instructores y los líderes de la Facción durante su Iniciación; Katri, Kat o Katrina simplemente, para sus amigos más íntimos; y Nueve, para el resto de Intrepidez después de superar su Paisaje del Miedo. Pero, ¿por qué apodarla así al existir miembros con menor número de miedos en la Facción? Porque ella fue la que obtuvo la cifra mínima dentro de su generación, ya que la mayoría de los Iniciados osciló entre los veinticinco y treinta miedos en promedio, cantidad nunca antes vista en el Complejo de Intrepidez.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente…

_Luego de finalizar la prueba del Paisaje del Miedo y esperar dos interminables horas, todos los Iniciados ansiaban conocer sus resultados, en especial Katrina. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa: balanceaba y cambiaba constantemente el peso de su cuerpo entre ambas piernas, además de dar vueltas de un extremo a otro en la habitación donde se realizaría el banquete y tener los brazos cruzados, aprisionados con fuerza a su pecho. Fui capaz de definir su estado de ánimo en una sola palabra: Se sentía __**horrorizada**__ por lo que iba a suceder. Aunque todo cambió cuando las clasificaciones aparecieron en la pantalla detrás de Eric al concluir su discurso._

_La fotografía de Katrina se posicionó en el primer lugar, luciendo esa intensa mirada aqua y juguetona sonrisa ladeada que tanto la habían caracterizado a lo largo de su Iniciación. Dirigí mi vista desde las puntaciones hacia ella y me quedé impactada cuando observé sus reacciones ante los resultados obtenidos. Ahogó un chillido de emoción, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos; sus ojos, los cuales se hallaban firmemente cerrados, derramaban desbordantes lágrimas que resbalaban a través de sus tersas y tostadas mejillas; al final, cayó de rodillas contra la rocosa superficie, encorvándose hacia adelante mientras intentaba silenciar los sofocados sollozos que brotaban desde los más profundo de su ser._

_Por un instante, de verdad me espanté. Creía que iba a desmayarse por todo lo que había sucedido hace algunos segundos atrás. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba y seguía tratando de callar los leves gemidos provenientes de su garganta. Sin embargo, volví a impresionarme con su indescriptible personalidad cuando había decidido acercarme para ayudarla. En un momento, sus manos descendieron con lentitud y se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas, revelando la verdadera expresión de su rostro. Una preciosa sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo cual cascadas por sus mejillas. Arqueé una ceja, confundida, hasta que comprendí el sentimiento y significado tras su repentina crisis. Felicidad. Pura e inexplicable dicha. La máxima de las euforias._

_Oí un grito a la distancia, una voz masculina; alguien clamaba por Katrina. Ella volteó su rostro hacia dónde surgió el llamado y la sonrisa trazada en sus labios se ensanchó aún más. Con rapidez, se levantó a torpes zancadas del suelo y empezó a correr en dirección a él, empujando bruscamente a todos los Intrépidos que se interponían a su alrededor. Reconocí al chico unos segundos más tarde: es Alex o, sencillamente, Alexander, para sus amigos más cercanos; Relámpago, para el resto de Intrepidez. Trabaja en la Sala de Control junto a Zeke y Cuatro._

_Pero eso no fue lo que atrajo mi atención, sino lo que ocurrió después. Cuando ambos se encontraban a menos de dos metros de distancia, Katrina dio un brinco y se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole la cadera con las piernas y enredando sus finos dedos en el cabello azabache de la nuca de él mientras se besaban el uno al otro en una mezcla perfecta de amor y pasión. Sus ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones jadeantes, la danza de sus labios y lenguas, el espacio inexistente entre sus cuerpos, los fornidos brazos de Alexander estrechando la cintura de Katrina. En mi opinión, era realmente insólito y un poco repulsivo._

_Se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro, además del bullicio que ya irrumpía cada rincón dentro de la habitación por los resultados de los diez Iniciados convertidos en nuevos Intrépidos: vítores, alaridos, risas, silbidos, bromas, chillidos… Algunos miembros tenían los ojos desorbitados o las bocas desencajadas, ambos abiertos de par en par debido a la estupefacción que causaba esa algo exagerada e inesperada muestra de afecto. Giré mi rostro con un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas y busqué a Tobias con la mirada; la situación empezaba a tornarse embarazosa para mí. Lo encontré a varios metros, observando la escena con cierta tensión también. Sin embargo, no descubrí confusión en sus oscuros ojos azules. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante unos minutos, no necesité ninguna palabra. Había entendido: él lo sabía. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Pero, de algún modo, Cuatro se había enterado de la relación de los dos._

_Regresé mis ojos hacia el par de cariñosos amantes. Ahora se daban tiernos y fugaces besos; a veces, Katrina sonreía entre aquellos dulces gestos. Abundantes lágrimas seguían emanando de sus ojos aqua hasta perderse en su cuello. Alexander la bajó al suelo y, con sus pulgares, comenzó a limpiar delicadamente aquel salado líquido mientras le susurraba palabras muy cerca de sus labios que, por supuesto, no fui capaz de escuchar; ella asentía reiteradas veces con sus ojos cerrados, ahora aferrada al cuello de él con sus delgados brazos, parada de puntillas, intentando inútilmente mantenerse a su altura. El mundo había desaparecido para ambos, no les había importado en ningún momento que todos estuvieran vigilándolos en esos instantes de absoluta intimidad._

_Katrina abrió sus ojos y se halló con los de Alexander. Aqua versus zafiro resplandecían de una manera enigmática, transmitiendo sus emociones más intensas, aquellas que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar. Él rodeo su cintura con sus musculosos brazos, atrayéndola todavía más hacia su cuerpo en un acogedor y protector abrazo. Alexander le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa perlada que nunca nadie había visto en todo Intrepidez, destellando cada sentimiento escondido en su ser hacia ella. La de Katrina solo se intensificó aún más. De improvisto, él comenzó a girar, sosteniéndola aún en sus brazos, lo cual la obligó a rodearle nuevamente la cadera con las piernas y aferrarse a sus hombros con ambas manos._

– _**¡SABÍA QUE LO CONSEGUIRÍAS, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE SERÍAS LA MEJOR, QUE ALCANZARÍAS LA PRIMERA POSICIÓN! ¡TE REPETÍ MILLONES DE VECES QUE LO LOGRARÍAS! ¡¿TE LO HABÍA DICHO, NO ES CIERTO?!**__ – Vociferó a los cuatro vientos con una evidente euforia reflejada en su voz, conservando esa radiante y enorme sonrisa en sus labios._

_Katrina se sobresaltó en un principio, para luego empezar a asentir repetidas veces con la cabeza y a reír con toda la potencia que le permitían su voz y sus pulmones. Permanecieron así por algunos segundos hasta que Alexander la depositó con suavidad sobre el suelo sin separar su vista de ella. Ambos lucían agitados, respirando entrecortadamente, sus pechos descendiendo y ascendiendo en la constante búsqueda de aire, tratando de recuperar su ritmo habitual. Sin embargo, no les dieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, a ninguno de los dos._

_Alguien agarró la muñeca derecha de Katrina y la empujó hacia atrás con rudeza, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero no se desplomó en la rocosa superficie, sino que fue alzada por el desconocido, sentándola sobre los hombros. ¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta quién era aquel chico! Uriah la sujetaba con destreza de los muslos, demostrándole a Alexander que no podría soltarla incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella continuaba algo desorientada por lo sucedido antes, no obstante, poco a poco se acostumbró a la sensación de encontrarse en altura mientras lanzaba pequeñas risas en voz baja._

_Un grupo de Intrépidos los rodeó en un círculo, en el cual pude reconocer a varios de ellos: Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke y Shauna… además de Alexander, obviamente._

– _**¡ESCÚCHENME TODOS!**__ – Rugió Uriah con su máxima potencia, captando la atención de los presentes –. __**¡CREO QUE ESTA ANTIGUA INICIADA Y, AHORA, NUEVA MIEMBRO MERECE UNA OVACIÓN DIGNA DE INTREPIDEZ! ¡DEMOSTRÓ QUE ES CAPAZ DE FORMAR PARTE DE NOSOTROS, SIENDO LA PRIMERA ENTRE LOS MEJORES! ¡PIENSO QUE FELICITARLA ES LO MÍNIMO QUE PODEMOS HACER EN SU HONOR!**__ – Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, aumentando la inevitable presión generada en el ambiente, luego alzó su puño izquierdo hacia al cielo mientras aullaba con la misma energía anterior –. __**¡POR NUEVE!**_

– _**¡POR NUEVE!**__ – Coreó el grupo de Intrépidos reunido a su alrededor. Poco a poco, los alaridos de entusiasmo y puñetazos contra las mesas se incrementaron desenfrenadamente, inundando toda la habitación de un ruido ensordecedor, junto a un coro preciso y salvaje: __**"¡NUEVE! ¡NUEVE! ¡NUEVE!".**__ Brazos elevados en el aire, chillidos, vítores y carcajadas se convirtieron en los nuevos y segundos protagonistas del espectáculo. Katrina contemplaba a la excitada multitud desde las alturas con una gigantesca sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de sus labios. En un instante, cuando el volumen disminuyó tan solo un insignificante decibel, ella alzó sus brazos en dirección al cielo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados y lanzó el aullido más feroz que se había oído hasta el momento. Casi podía sentir sus cuerdas vocales desgarrarse de su garganta._

_Eso únicamente sirvió para aumentar los ánimos de la ya agitada masa humana de Intrépidos. De nuevo, ella no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, ya que Uriah la arrojó de espaldas y sin ningún cuidado sobre una enorme red de brazos, la cual estaba compuesta por quienes se encontraban en torno al círculo; también se unieron sus demás compañeros Iniciados y, ahora, nuevos miembros de la Facción. Katrina no sabía qué demonios hacer, su cuerpo se negaba a responderle; su rostro era un auténtico poema: tragaba saliva con dificultad, sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos dilatados debido a la expectación y la sorpresa, la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas se tiñeron totalmente de carmesí, lo cual provocó estrepitosas carcajadas entre el grupo que la rodeaba._

_Comenzó una entusiasta cuenta regresiva de diez hasta cero. Cada vez, el nerviosismo de Katrina era mayor y más evidente. Podría jurar que oía con claridad los frenéticos latidos de su corazón desde el lugar donde me hallaba. Sus manos, las cuales apretaban firmemente la tela del centro de su pecho, descendieron a los muslos, secándose el sudor de las palmas con rapidez. Luego, ocultó su rostro debajo de ellas, esperando lo peor. Sonrisas traviesas y furtivas miradas cómplices iban y venían: entre Will y Christina, Zeke y Shauna, Uriah y Marlene, Lynn y Alexander, incluso entre los nuevos Intrépidos. Cuando todos llegaron a cero y un ahogado __**"¡Deténganse!"**__ brotó de los labios de Katrina, ya era demasiado tarde._

_La red de brazos la arrojó por los aires mientras vociferaban __**"¡UNO!"**__ al unísono y el grito de absoluto pánico de ella se confundía con el exaltado de ellos. Sus manos todavía le escondían el rostro y su largo cabello chocolate ondeaba violentamente a causa de la fricción generada al chocar contra el viento con velocidad. Repitieron el movimiento y volvieron a lanzarla, rugiendo __**"¡DOS!"**__ en esta ocasión, cuando Katrina cayó sobre sus brazos. Conformaban una auténtica cama elástica. La cuarta vez, ella había entendido lo que sucedía y descubrió lentamente su rostro ya menos atemorizado. Comprendió que no pretendían soltarla, sino que se trataba de una forma de festejar su triunfo._

_Una sincera sonrisa se trazó en sus labios, elevó los brazos en dirección al cielo y sus contagiosas carcajadas de felicidad resonaron en mis oídos. Continuaron así hasta llegar a un estruendoso __**"¡NUEVE!":**__ un lanzamiento por cada uno de sus miedos. Después, la bajaron con delicadeza al suelo y más gente se acercó a felicitarla. Transcurridos un par de minutos, siguieron nuestros amigos: Uriah la abrazó y giró con Katrina del mismo modo que había hecho Alexander; tanto Marlene como Christina la estrecharon en un abrazo casi asfixiante; Zeke la abrazó por el cuello y le revolvió el cabello con la mano izquierda de manera divertida; Shauna la "obligó" a beber el resto de una botella plateada de un solo trago; Lynn hizo un extraño saludo de manos con ella, chocando palmas y puños; y Will envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros._

_De repente, Tobias se aproximó en dirección a Katrina y simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, tan propia de Abnegación, cuando se hallaron el uno frente al otro. Ella le sonrió orgullosa y le regresó el gesto. Luego, me percaté cómo Cuatro me buscaba con la mirada hasta encontrarme. Avanzó hacia mí y entrelazó tímidamente su mano derecha con la mía mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi frente. Contemplé por última vez a Katrina y Alexander, solo por curiosidad._

_Ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados; él: algo encorvado hacia adelante, rodeando su diminuta cintura en un protector y dulce abrazo; ella: de puntillas, enredando los brazos en su cuello; sus frentes juntas; las respiraciones acompasadas. Era una imagen tan íntima, tan… perfecta._

– _**Te amo**__ – Susurró Katrina contra sus labios, lo suficientemente alto para ser capaz de escucharla desde el sitio donde me hallaba._

– _**Yo también te amo**__ – Murmuró él en respuesta._

– _**Yo te amo más**__ – Replicó ella, soltando una inocente risa._

– _**Yo te amo aún más**__ – Contestó Alexander con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, antes de fundirse en un beso de infinita ternura mientras la tomaba de la barbilla con su mano izquierda._

_Un sentimiento desconocido afloró en el interior de mi pecho al contemplar la escena. Algo comenzó a quemar dentro de mi cuerpo y circulaba ardiente a través de cada una de mis venas. Una inexplicable ira se apoderaba de mí y una sensación desagradable revolvía el contenido de mi estómago, casi podía probar la amarga bilis subir por mi garganta. No sabía qué demonios ocurría, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ellos, tan enamorados y exhibicionistas ante el resto de Intrepidez. Reconsideré la situación rápidamente: me resultaban repugnantes sus muestras públicas de cariño; pero lo que experimentaba era más confuso de lo que pensaba._

_Aunque un repentino odio bullía dentro de mi sangre, también deseaba ser yo la que estuviera así: que Tobias me abrazara, besara, entregara amor sin ningún tipo de pudor ni arrepentimiento. Lo sabía, era un pensamiento estúpido e irracional. Me tomó un poco de tiempo… hasta que entendí la extraña sensación que dominaba mi ser en aquel instante: sentía envidia. _

_Celos de su relación tan a flor de piel, que fueran capaces de demostrar su afecto sin importar lo que podrían decir los demás. Por esa razón no me acerqué para felicitar a Katrina por alcanzar la primera clasificación cuando tuve la oportunidad, a pesar de hallarme a una distancia prudente en todo momento: mi subconsciente batallaba contra los sucesos pasados y codiciaba de manera enfermiza el espectáculo que habían protagonizado ella y Alexander, negándose a aceptar que yo no formaba parte de él junto a Cuatro._

_Estaba harta de que mi relación con Tobias fuera tan fría, cansada de que fuera tan… lejana…_

_Impulsivamente, apreté con más fuerza mi mano entrelazada con la de Cuatro, el cual arqueó una ceja, extrañado a causa de mi súbito cambio de actitud. Giré bruscamente mi cabeza en otra dirección, asqueada por el repulsivo sentimiento que me carcomía las entrañas; tampoco quería darle explicaciones a Tobias. No obstante, cuando volteé mi rostro, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y paralizaron al percatarse cómo dos pares de ojos no apartaban su vista de Katrina y la observaban calculadoramente, analizando de pies a cabeza cada una de sus diferentes reacciones._

_A varios metros de distancia, se encontraban Eric y Peter, el cual se había convertido en la incondicional mano derecha del primero, especialmente en la cacería secreta de… Ambos de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, intercambiando inaudibles comentarios al oído y leves movimientos de cabeza, en señal de aprobación, cuando estaban de acuerdo. Los gélidos y amenazantes ojos de Eric me horrorizaron, erizándome el vello de la nuca. Su postura decisiva, semblante sombrío y mirada penetrante me advirtieron de las acertadas especulaciones que rondaban por su mente. – __**No, es imposible**__ – Mis propias palabras, presas del pánico, hacían un aturdidor eco en mi interior, repercutiendo persistentemente en cada rincón de mi ser –. __**No existía ninguna forma para que él hubiera averiguado que ella…**_

Sacudo y niego varias veces con la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos que atormentan mi mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos caminado por este pasillo hasta el apartamento de Katrina? No debió haber sido mucho, ya que todavía nos queda un largo tramo por recorrer si no me equivoco. Es extraordinario cómo, en ocasiones, soy capaz de sumergirme dentro de mis memorias y olvidar el presente por completo. Acordarme minuciosamente de todos los detalles no es muy complicado, en realidad; esto sucedió hace tan solo dos días atrás… Los congelantes ojos de Eric regresan y un repentino escalofrío atraviesa mi espina dorsal, erizando los diminutos vellos de mi piel. Instintivamente, dirijo mi vista hacia Katrina, la cual contornea las caderas en su pacífico andar y no se percata de mi sobresalto, ni siquiera se ha volteado para asegurarse que sigo su paso.

Aquel es el segundo punto que deben saber acerca de ella: Katrina es Divergente. Pero no una común y corriente, sino que está catalogada dentro de una singular rama denominada "_Extrema Divergencia"._ Eso significa que posee aptitudes para todas las Facciones, excepto una. En su caso, Concordia.

_Cuatro y yo nos enteramos de su inusual condición gracias a Tori, quien evaluó su Prueba de Aptitud. Nos exigió vigilar de cerca tanto a Eric como a Peter, ya que este tipo de Divergencia se considera extremadamente peligrosa y nadie sería capaz de controlarla. Si ellos lo descubrieran, podrían hacerla desaparecer en cualquier momento… sin dejar rastro. Por esa razón, desde que me convertí en una miembro de Intrepidez, junto a Tobias, nos encargamos de proteger a todos los Divergentes que ingresan a nuestra Facción._

_ Ese fue el motivo principal por el cual me acerqué a Katrina, empeñándome en mantenerla a salvo, alejada de Eric y Peter. Aunque no resultó sencillo. Su personalidad múltiple realmente había sido un problema a lo largo de su Iniciación, ya que manifestaba su naturaleza Divergente en cada una de sus acciones: Abnegación, cuando cargó a una de sus compañeras Iniciadas a la enfermería luego de quedar inconsciente tras una pelea en la Primera Etapa, demostrando generosidad – Sabiduría, al planificar y analizar la mejor estrategia en cualquier ámbito, ya sea combate cuerpo a cuerpo; disparo con pistola; lanzamiento de cuchillos, incluso en las simulaciones – Sinceridad, al exteriorizar sus opiniones, emociones y pensamientos con absoluta honestidad; pero, a diferencia de otros miembros de esta Facción que había conocido, ella expresaba cortesía y se sentía libre de prejuicios a la vez – e Intrepidez, al estar dispuesta a enfrentar y correr nuevos riesgos, reflejando siempre adrenalina y un frenesí innato en su mirada._

_ Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, aprendí a conocer a la auténtica Katrina y a estimarla por quién es, no por qué es. Al comienzo de la Iniciación, la previne respecto a su situación, pidiéndole que prestara suma atención tanto a las indicaciones de Cuatro como a las mías con tal de resguardar su propia seguridad e integridad física. Ella acató obedientemente cada una de nuestras reglas, no provocando a Eric o desafiando a Peter, además de mostrar un bajo perfil durante los distintos entrenamientos, a pesar de la puntuación final tras superar su Paisaje del Miedo. _

Nos hicimos muy cercanas y ahora es mi íntima confidente si no me siento cómoda cuando platico con Christina acerca de temas más personales. En serio la aprecio.

Por el otro extremo del pasillo, una pareja de nuevos Intrépidos, un chico y una chica transferidos de Concordia, camina pacíficamente tomada de la mano mientras charlan y ríen entre ellos en voz baja.

– **¡Buenos días, Nueve!** **¡Buenos días, Seis!** – Saludan ambos al alcanzarnos en algún punto del extenso y oscuro corredor, agitando alegremente sus manos libres y esbozando una afable sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

– **¡Hola, chicos!** – Responde Katrina, efusiva, trazando también una cordial sonrisa en sus labios e imitando el gesto con su mano derecha. Yo solo me limito a asentir silenciosa y distraídamente con la cabeza sin despegar mi vista del suelo, lo cual los desconcierta un poco y después siguen su camino. ¿Desde cuándo he vuelto a actuar como una total Abnegada?

Una pequeña sonrisa, culpable y melancólica a la vez, se dibuja en la comisura de mis labios al recordar cómo me llamaron los antiguos Iniciados. Mi corazón se detiene un segundo, encogiéndose dentro de mi pecho. Es cierto, todos en el Complejo de Intrepidez creen que ya superé uno de mis siete miedos, _"ese"_ miedo en específico. Christina se encargó personalmente de difundir aquel rumor… aunque la verdad es muy diferente. Fue un malentendido: confundió la situación y distorsionó la realidad. Tobias y yo todavía… todavía no lo hemos hecho. Sí, nos besamos y abrazamos a diario, pero jamás en público o en escasas oportunidades. Respecto a las caricias, solo ocurrió una vez hace algunos meses y me sentí tan nerviosa conmigo misma que no sucedió nada más entre Cuatro y yo desde entonces. _Aún sigo siendo "Siete"._ Sin embargo, tengo un leve presentimiento. Eso pronto cambiará, yo lo sé…

– **Bien, ya llegamos** – Anuncia Katrina. Levanto la mirada atónita y corroboro todavía estupefacta lo que me ha dicho. A unos pocos metros de distancia, se encuentra la puerta de entrada hacia su apartamento y un inquietante estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

– _**¡¿Tan rápido?! ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Qué diablos haré ahora?!**_ – Solo una cosa sé con exactitud: mi mente es un verdadero torbellino de pensamientos sin sentido.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, ya que es mi primera historia publicada aquí. :)

Solo soy capaz de decirles que esperaré atenta y ansiosa sus reviews, ya sean: comentarios, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etcétera. :3

_Se lleva los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después los extiende hacia el frente: _**_¡Katrina fuera! ¡Sé valiente y que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado!_**


End file.
